I Wanna Make You Mine, But It's Hard To Say
by CJS51703
Summary: (Two-Shot) Wanda is out with her friends at a diner. Cosmo is a waiter who... isn't very careful or coordinated. Seems like a chance meeting is in order, huh?
1. Chapter 1

*****Is this coming off in a cheesy way? I love everything you d-oh, you're here. Anyways, hello, everyone, and forgive my singing. Anyways, I'm back with, although it's been done a thousand and three times, my interpretation of how Cosmo and Wanda got together and fell in love and met and things. They belong to Butch Hartman, anyone else belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Part One: One Accident**

"Yo, Cosmo!" a fry cook called out from the back window. Well, with his gruff voice and sour tone, it was more like a bark.

Cosmo jumped at the suddenness of it. The sixteen-year-old fairy went over to the window. "What is it?" he asked.

The fry cook put three trays on the window sill. "Take these out to table nine. And try not to spill them for once, huh?" he said.

Cosmo grabbed the trays, then balanced them on his arms. "Okay! But which one's table nine?" he asked. The fry cook sighed.

"The one next to the door, stupid. To the right. now, get a move on!" he snapped.

Cosmo nodded and went off.

XxX

"...all I'm saying is, he was an egocentric jerk!" one seventeen-year-old Wanda reasoned from where she was sitting with two of her closest friends, Scarlett and Celine.

"But he was so... sexy," Scarlett recalled, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Well, you can have him, for all I care," Wanda said.

"Okay, but you're throwing away being the girlfriend of the hottest and most popular guy in school," Celine scoffed.

"And that's fine by me. It's not all about the looks," Wanda said decidedly, crossing her arms.

"I think that's our waiter," Celine said suddenly, pointing casually to a fairy floating their way.

Their waiter was struggling to balance three trays on two arms. But when his forehead collided hard with one of the low-hanging light fixtures in the diner, it was him on the ground, food on himself, and food all over Wanda.

"You know, you'd think he'd have flying down by now," Celine said.

Scarlett looked at the waiter, covered in food, and said, "I think that light fixture knocked out your last two brain cells, idiot!"

XxX

Cosmo had slammed his head pretty hard with the metal fixture, but just because he was on the ground and his vision was a little hazy didn't mean he couldn't hear the insults. The insults he was used to by now, because everyone at school said things like that to him. And much, much worse.

When he could see properly, he could see a girl holding out her hand to him.

"Here, let me help you up," she said.

Cosmo took her hand, and he couldn't help but notice something.

It was that, even though she was covered in food, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, sounding legitimately concerned.

"Since when did you favor stupid people?" another girl at the table joked.

Cosmo took that as a kick in his self-esteem's pants-as if it wasn't bad enough. "I'm fine. I just hit my head. Let me help you clean up," he said.

He and this mystery girl went to the napkin dispenser and began depleting it severely in their attempts to clean themselves up.

"You'll have to forgive Scarlett and Celine," the girl said.

"I'm used to it. I know I'm stupid, everyone at school says it to me," Cosmo said dryly.

"You're just... clumsy," the girl tried to reason.

Before Cosmo could reply, he heard a voice call from the kitchen, "Cosmo, get back here!" The green-haired fairy gulped. "I gotta get back to work... and bring you guys some more food. But I get off at six. Maybe we can meet up again outside?" he suggested.

"Alright. And by the way," the girl said, "my name is Wanda."

XxX

For the rest of the day, Cosmo had his empty brain on Wanda. The sparkle of her eyes, the swirl of her hair, the lilt of her voice... everything. But when he thought too hard, his head started hurting.

Or maybe that was the considerably-large bruise that was forming beneath his green bangs after a run-in with the light fixture.

Either way, he just could _not_ wait until the end of his shift.

XxX

Wanda waited outside of the diner at six PM. She'd had time to eat, leave, shower off, make herself presentable again, and be back with time to spare. It was just past six that Cosmo (she'd noticed his name tag) came outside to her.

"Oh! You're actually here!" he said.

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo was quiet for a few moments. "...because I spilled your food everywhere?" he guessed.

"That's in the past. I showered off, I put on clean clothes. Besides, accidents happen," Wanda said.

She and Cosmo sat down on the bench outside of the diner together.

"Thanks for... helping me up today. And not calling me stupid, like your friends did. And not getting getting mad," Cosmo said.

"I'm glad to help you. I'm going to guess that your head is still sore?" Wanda assumed.

"Yeah... but my bruise looks like a chicken!" Cosmo exclaimed. Sure enough, when he swept his bangs out of the way, his rather nasty bruise was vaguely chicken-shaped.

Wanda smiled at how random the thought was. A comfortable silence fell between them before another, more serious and less chicken-involving matter was approached.

"You said that other kids at school called you stupid. Is... that true?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo frowned. "Yeah. They call me all kinds of names, but stupid is the main one. And they, um, they beat me up a lot," he explained.

"Well, even if you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer, you shouldn't get beat up and insulted," Wanda said.

"I'm not allowed to touch sharp knives. I actually cut myself one time and had to get stitches. See?" Cosmo asked, holding up his arm to show a scar.

Wanda shook her head, smiling. "It's just an expression," she said.

"Oh," Cosmo replied. He brought his emerald-colored eyes to his friend's rose-colored one and asked one question.

"Why do you not hate me?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow at that. "I mean, you haven't given me a reason to," she said.

"Do I give other people a reason to?" Cosmo asked.

"No, no, I'm certain that you don't. I don't know you that well, but... you're really, really nice. It feels good to have a friend who just knows me as... who I actually am," Wanda said.

Now, it was Cosmo's turn to be confused. "Am I supposed to know you by another name?" he asked.

"No. Most people know me as Big Daddy's daughter, Blonda's sister, Juandissimo's ex... most people don't even know my name," Wanda explained. She felt a gentle hand on her back.

"They should get to know you. You're really sweet," Cosmo said.

Wanda smiled at him. "As much as I hate to break this up, I think I have to head home now. But I want to give you something first," Wanda said. She poofed up a pen and paper and scribbled down some information on it. "Here. Thanks for talking with me," she said.

Cosmo took the paper. "No problem," he said.

Wanda looked at him for a moment. Then, she pecked him on the cheek and was gone with a wave of her wand.

Cosmo touched his cheek where he'd been kissed. "My very first kiss..." he said happily, in a daze. He looked at the paper he'd been given. It read:

 _Call me!_

And beneath that was Wanda's name and phone number.

Cosmo held the paper to his chest. He'd have to call her later.

 *****If you think this is over, then you have thought incorrectly. I have the other half of this to upload tomorrow. About Cosmo and Wanda's ages? They were teenagers in the "School's Out: The Musical" love song, and Cosmo was apparently the youngest fairy before Poof in Fairy World. Be sure to leave a review on the way out and i'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! I said this had a part two, here is that part two. Even though it's comparatively shorter. Cosmo, Wanda, and Juandissimo belong to Butch Hartman, this plot belongs to me, and let's roll!**

 **Part Two: Special**

"Screw off, Juandissimo! I've told you, I'm done with you!" Wanda said a few days later during lunch as the Latino fairy in question pursued her.

"But Wanda! Telling me that I cannot love you is like telling the sun it cannot shine," Juandissimo said dramatically.

"Why don't you go after one of the many, many, _many_ other women you looked at while we were da-" Wanda's rant was cut off when she saw something behind Juandissimo.

Or rather, someone.

She moved around him towards the fairy in question. It was Cosmo, sitting next to a trash can as he ate his lunch alone.

"Cosmo?" The lilted voice got him to look up.

"Wanda? I didn't know you went to school here. You're probably in all the honors classes... guess that's why I've never seen you around," he said.

Wanda sat next to him on the grimy floor, setting her lunch tray down. "Well, I can always help tutor you, if you need it. But why are you sitting with a trash can in a corner?" she asked.

"I told you at the diner. Everyone hates me and thinks I'm stupid," Cosmo replied. He felt a gentle hand take his.

"I don't hate you," Wanda said.

"...I mean, I don't think someone who hated me would hold my hand and sit with me at a trash can and be my first kiss," Cosmo stated flatly. When Wanda laughed, he found the sound to be purely melodic. "Can I be honest with you?" she asked. "I would hope so," Cosmo said.

"I've said that you're really sweet, and whenever you call me on the phone, it just makes my night. You're so much better than the stuffed shirts my dad tries to set me up with," Wanda explained.

Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "Your dad tries to make you date shirts?" he asked.

Wanda sighed, smiling. "That would feel the same to me. But you're so different, and so... so true, if you understand what I mean," she said.

Cosmo nodded. "I get it. But I have something to tell you too," he said.

"I'm listening," Wanda said.

Cosmo took a steady inhale and exhale. He never thought he'd have to do this, nor did he think he'd even have the chance to do this in the first place.

"Before my dad left, and before he started drinking a lot, he gave me something. And he told me that if I ever met a really, really special girl, then I should give it to her. I've kept it in my shoe box for about ten years now, and I didn't think I'd get to ever give it to a girl. But Wanda... you're really smart, and sweet, and beautiful. And I know that you're the special girl that my dad was talking about. So I want you to have something. I was gonna call you and ask you to meet me somewhere after school, but this works too."

He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out something. A golden necklace. It was evidently old. The charm was star-shaped, with a smaller crown on it.

"Oh, Cosmo, it's beautiful," Wanda said, smiling.

"Can I...?" Cosmo asked, unclipping the necklace.

"Yes," Wanda said. She moved her ponytail out of the way so her pink hair wouldn't get caught in the clip. Cosmo put the necklace on her and smiled.

"It looks really pretty on you," he said.

"Thanks. It might be an obvious answer at this point, but... do you want to be my boyfriend?" Wanda asked.

"Do I have to be smart to do it?" Cosmo asked.

"Not necessarily," Wanda said, holding back a bit of laughter as she intertwined her fingers with Cosmo's, leaning on his shoulder.

"Good, because I was gonna say yes anyways," the green-haired fairy said. That day was the day they shared their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

And a matter of years later, they shared their first kiss at the altar as husband and wife.

 *****There you have it. My take on how Cosmo and Wanda got together. Question: I have an Anti-Cosmo x Anti-Wanda story written as well. I was curious as to whether not you wanted to see it. If you do, then let me know. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
